


All Night Gaming

by stynwolf35



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: All nighter, Cuddling, M/M, gaming buddies, i mean why not?, what else should I put?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: “I Brought a new game. Let’s play.” Ren spoke pulling out a game.The time where Ren and Ai plays a game all night.





	All Night Gaming

A free Friday night. Usually, a time where Starish finds something they can do together. Laugh, fool around, pull pranks on the members of Quartet Night, but this night wasn't one of those nights.

Ren sat in his room out of boredom. Glancing over to Masato, he notices he was too busy with his script to even notice Ren was still here. He watches him for a while before breaking the silence.

“Masa, let's do something.” Masato spoke not bothering to look up. He continued to read his script before glancing up.

“I have Rehearsal tomorrow. I need to study.” An annoying look was piled on his face making Ren sigh.

“Come on. In bored.” Ren whines laying down on the couch wanting Masato to do something with him.

“Ask someone else.” Masato goes back to his script ignoring Ren's pleas.

“You're no fun.” Ren pouts and gets up in defeat. He walks out the door and down the hall thinking who else he should ask.

“There's always Otoya. Wait. He's out on business with Tokiya and Reiji.” Ren mumbles to himself.

Stopping in his tracks, he let's a sighs out not knowing who to bother. Out of the distance, he hears pots and pans banging around. He looks up towards the direction confused about who could be in the kitchen at this time of hour.. Curious, he follows the noise only to see Natsuki baking. He stops dead in his tracks and looks at the ingredients on the table. Flour, some spices, octopus, and a flamethrower.

“Natsuki we don't need a flamethrower for cookies! Just like we don't need octopus!” Syo shouts. Natsuki was already in the process of mixing the items in the bowl.

Luckily, Neither one of them seen Ren as they were too focused on each other. Ren opened his mouth about to stay something but stops himself. He knew if they noticed him, he would be asked to try Natsuki’s cookies. A sudden chill went down his back and shook his head before leaving.

Ren continues his journey through the halls wondering if there were anyone else. He could go ask Cecil, but he usually getting yelled at by Camus for not doing his work. He shakes his head and his mind goes to Ranmaru. Ren wasn't in the mood for getting yelled at. He only wanted to have some fun. Then it hit him. Ai. They could play some online games or any games at all. He turns on his heels and starts walking back where he came from.

He eventually got to Ai's room. He was about to bust in not caring until he stopped himself. He shakes his head and knocks on the door loudly making sure Ai would hear it.

He waits a minute not getting an answer.  He knew Ai would be here. It's around the time that he's always in his room before he goes to bed. Knocking again, he listens closely waiting to hear shuffling. Nothing. At this point, Ren didn't care and opens the door walking straight in looking around the room for him. He glances towards Ai's desk seeing him watching his computer screen. He rolls his eyes about to say something until the sight of him wearing headphone caught his eye.

Those were his gaming headphones. Ren knew that because he was the one who got them to chat with each other when they play together. Ren walks over to see what he was playing. He was hoping it would be a game they never play together when they both are free, but it was nonetheless their game. Ren felt hurt. He would at least hope Ai would have asked him to play.

Watching the game, he notices the score. Fourteen kills to five. Ren held his laugh seeing  Ai’s team isn’t doing so well. He glances at his score to see he’s the one with the five kills. Ren can feel the tension from Ai who’s about to get mad if his team was going to give them another kill.

He watches Ai roam the jungle as he notices one of his teammates following him. Ren scans the map in the corner seeing they’re heading to an enemy. Ren quickly pushes his hand away from the keyboard sending a message to the team. Ai glances towards him for a second before focusing back on the game.

In a matter of seconds, two enemies jumped him. he was about to flash out, but Ren pushes his hand on the keyboard and having his hand over Ai’s as he takes over moving to where his team was and went to attack as they got closer his teammate jumped in stunning and got the kills.

“Those were mine.” Ai says looking towards Ren.

“You needed help. You would have died if you did anything else.” Ren spoke and pulls away.

“Whatever.” Ai spoke as he went back to the game.

Through the whole game Ren watches him over his shoulder. Ai didn’t bother saying anything as he focused on winning the game he thought was unbeatable. The game ends with them winning after fifty-five minutes of going back and forth. Ai leans back in his chair and takes his headphones off letting a sigh out.

“See. If it wasn’t for me, you would have wasted thirty minutes of your life.” Ren spoke watching him.

“They were being idiots.” Ai spoke as he skipped through everything and closes the game. “Now why are you here?”

“I’m bored. You should have asked me to play with you.” Ren pouts.

“It’s Friday. Around this time, you’re with everyone else trying to pull pranks on the other members or goofing off.” Ai spoke looking at him.

“Everyone is busy.”

“Not Syo and Natsuki.” Ai spoke crossing his arms.

“Kitchen.” Ren spoke. He knew he didn’t have to say anything else for Ai to understand the situation. Ai was about to say something, but stops before sighing.

“Right. So why are you here?” Ai tilts his head in confusion still wondering why Ren wanted to come here.

“I Brought a new game. Let’s play.” Ren spoke pulling out a game. Ai looks at the video game, Dead Souls. He looks at Ren wondering how in the world he put it. “I heard it’s a good game.”

“With the way you play It’ll take approximately forty-five hours and fifty-two minutes to beat.” Ai spoke.

“How about you then?” Ren asks raising his eyebrow.

Ai stays quiet for a second looking at Ren before finally answering. “Should take me Three hours and twenty minutes.”

“With both of us, it would take twenty hours then.” Ren spoke.

“With what calculations?” Ai asks.

“With mine. Now let’s go to Reiji’s room.” Ren spoke grabbing his hand.

“Why?”

“Reiji pulled the system in their room the other day. Plus no one wouldn’t know we’re in there to bother us.” Ren spoke already pulling Ai out of the room and down the hall. Ai went to object, but knowing Ren, he would keep annoying him until he gives in. They got to their room and got in getting comfortable while Ai puts in the game in and grabs a controller.

“I’ll start us off.” Ren spoke taking the controller from him as he sat down.

“Go ahead.” Ai spoke trying to get comfortable on the couch.

The next three hours consists of Ren complaining every time he died as Ai tries to tell him what to do. Ai didn’t know why, but he was enjoying getting Ren upset every time he dies. Ren restarts back to where he saved and he continued again remembering everything he did wrong getting through to the next boss with ease.

“You’re going to die.” Ai spoke watching the game.

“Please. I got full health and everything. I got it.” Ren spoke as the cutscene happens once again.

“Two minutes.” Ai spoke not saying anything else. Ren raises his eyebrow towards him not knowing what he meant by that, but focus his gaze back as the battle starts. Not even two minutes passed and Ren got killed again.

“Thirty-five deaths in total.” Ai spoke letting a slight chuckle out.

“Like you can do better.” Ren says throwing the controller at him. Ai gives him a look before picking it up from his lap and starts playing.

Ren rolls his eyes and watches the screen hoping he would be right.  In a matter of minutes, Ai beats the boss. Ren huffs and Ai raise his eyebrow towards him. “Angry?”

“Of course I am. You walked right in and killed him without dying.” Ren spoke staring at the screen.

Ai nods and continues on with the game noting what he needs to do. If it was Ren he would want to explore every spot. Ai glances towards him every once in a while seeing he was about to say something, but stops himself.

“If you want to say something say it.” Ai spoke getting annoyed by it.

“There was a chest back there.” Ren says.

“And?” Ai raise his eyebrow.

“We could get something cool from it.” Ren says.  

“Fine.” Ai didn’t bother arguing and went back the way he came to get the chest.

Soon enough it was three in the morning and Ai was still playing. Now it was his time to start getting upset. He knew the ways the enemy could attack, their movements, their speed, but for some reason, he’s starting to slip up getting killed every once in a while.

“I see the perfectionist is getting killed now.” Ren smirks towards him.

“Shut up.” Ai says gripping onto the controller tight.

“What does that make now? Death number five?” Ren teases as Ai tries to ignore him.

“Better than you.” Ai spat as he continues to get through the same part again.

“I want another go.” Ren whines as he falls on the couch onto his lap making Ai give him a weird look.

“Get off.” Ai spoke as he goes back to the game.

“Let me play.” Ren says reaching for the controller.

“No.” Ai goes to pull it away until Ren grabs ahold of it and pulls it back. “Stop.”

“Let me play.” Ren whines

“You’re going to keep dying let me play.” Ai spoke pulling trying to make the controls.

“Come on.” Ren sits up still pulling the controller his way.

“You’re going to get me killed let go!” Ai shouts pulling back.

“Am I annoying ‘the’ Ai Mikaze?” Ren smirks as he gets the controller out of his hands.

“Give it back!’ Ai spoke as he lunges over Ren reaching the controller.

“No. It’s my turn.” Ren spoke as he moves the character off the ledge. Ai gets in his way going to grab the controller until Ren pulls Ai down in his lap.

“Hey!” Ai turns his head towards him as Ren pulls his hands around him in front of Ai as he starts playing.

“You’re nice and warm.” Ren mumbles as he starts playing.

“What’s with you?” Ai asks looking at him as he keeps dying every time.

“I could ask you the same question.” Ren says resting his head on Ai shoulder.

Ai tenses. He never liked his personal space to be disturbed. He goes to get up only to have Ren slightly tightens his arms around him. “No.” Ren mumbles as he tries playing again.

“You’re sleep deprived. You should get some sleep.” Ai spoke going to grab the controller from him.

“Hasn’t it been three hours since I last played?” Ren asks pausing the game and glancing towards Ai.

“So?” Ai finally pulls the controller from Ren’s hands. Ren looks down pouting and wraps his arms around Ai’s waist. Ai looks down at his arms and his body was still tense. “What are you-”

“You’re comfy and warm Aimi.” Ren mumbles digging his head in his neck.

A sudden chill went down Ai’s back feeling Ren’s breath on his neck. “J-Jin-Jinguji,” was all Ai could mutter out as he feels a slight chuckle coming from him.

“Come on Aimi, call me Ren.” The whisper of his voice on his neck made Ai not know what to say next. Ren noticed and starts speaking again. “You look so cute Aimi.”

The nickname only made it harder for Ai to form a sentence. He didn’t know why Ren was having an effect on him like this. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep finally hitting him.

“Jin-” Ai was about to speak his name again until Ren cuts him off.

“Ren.” Ren spoke holding him firmly.

“R-Ren.” Ai could feel his face getting warm. He stares at the tv trying to keep his composure.

“Keep playing Aimi.” Ren says relaxing his arms around him. Ai looks at him for a second not understanding why he was acting like this. He also didn't understand why he himself was acting like this. He shakes the thought away and continues to play.

Neither one of them didn’t know how long they’ve been like that. Ai kept playing, kept dying as Ren tells him to check some places out only to die again. A yawn came from Ren as he rests his head on Ai’s shoulder again. Ai stops playing not bothering pausing it and glances over at Ren.

“You need sleep.” Ai spoke.

“What time is it?” Ren mumbles.

Ai opens his mouth to answer, but even he doesn’t know at this point. He glances around the room seeing a clock on Reiji’s desk, but he wasn’t able to make out the time. It was really hitting Ai now. He shakes his head and saw sunlight entering the room.

“The sun’s coming up.” Ai whispers and glances out towards the window.

“Is it? It’s that late?” Ren asks turning his head as well.

“Early.” Ai mumbles seeing the sun slowly peeking out.

“I didn’t know they had a good view of the sunrise.” Ren mumbles as he watches. Ai hums in agreement as he lets a yawn of his own.

“Someone’s tired too.” Ren chuckles lightly.

“The sun rises at six-” Ai starts and stops trying to remember the exact time.

“It’s only six in the morning?” Ren moves his gaze towards Ai seeing a confused look on his face. “You okay?”

“No. Six-thirty. Six thirty something.” Ai spoke trying to remember.

“so it's six-thirty.” Ren says and let's another yawn out. “I'm tired.”

“then let's call it a night.” Ai says.

He goes to pull Ren's arms off him until Ren pulls Ai down laying down with him tightening his grip. “Stay.”

“There are beds right over there.” Ai spoke trying to get up.

“You're comfy Ai.” Ren lets a sigh out.

They were both on their sides and Ai kept trying to get up. Eventually, Ai finally gives up knowing he can't escape. Ren was dozing off and Ai didn't realize that until he hears his breath slow down.

“You really are a cuddler aren't you?” Ai mumbles knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He was about to pull Ren's arms away from him until feeling them tighten around his waist again.

“Only if it's you.” Ren mumbles.

Ai turns his head towards Ren only to see him sleeping. Ai furrows his brows wondering if he really said that. Ai stays quiet and looks around the room seeing the light brightening the room. He should be up by now doing work, but his body was telling him something different.

Turning his head he can hear a faint beat. Ai looks over at Ren. He didn't realize his head was close to his chest. He notices his body relaxing as he listens to the beat. It was his heartbeat.

Ai noted there was no blanket around them. Ren will get a cold from sleeping like this. Before Ai could rest, he notes to keep his body warm for him. He focused on Ren's heartbeat drifting him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Don't mind the League reference...Just me being too into LoL.


End file.
